galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Purraezor
Purraezor is a Chaotic Evil female Tiefling Savage Barbarian 16 that stands 5’7ft tall and weighs 180 pounds of solid bone and muscle. Her body structure is supernaturally dense and her bones are as strong as solid steel. She has long shiny black hair that goes down to her ankles, it drapes back to always reveal her face. She has glowing green pupil-less eyes that call attention to her demonic heritage, she natural smoky purple eyeshadow makeup coloring to give her more sex appeal. She has peach colored Caucasian skin with a glowing green tribal tattoo that starts at her left arm and goes down her side all the way down her left leg. She has a muscular cut body with large F cup tits, a thin waist, wide hips with a sexy ass, spines growing from her joints and her heels, spiny growths on her right arm, clawed hands and feet, and a long spined succubus tail. Purraezor can also grow a 16 inch veiny horse cock from her clit without the testicles whenever she wills it, this makes her an hermaphrodite although she is unable to reproduce. She also has a long forked tongue that goes several inches past her fanged mouth. Purraezor prefers to be naked and doesn’t like clothes, she doesn’t use weapons other than her claws. Purraezor’s primary motivation is vice, she wants to screw, kill, and drink as much as she wants. Purraezor is normally found in a foul angry mood, this is mainly due to the large amount of hormones her body has, she is normally happy for a few hours after a lengthy sex session where she could empty her massive loads or when she is drunk, she is still quick to anger however and her mood changes a lot. She is bleak, distrustful, deceitful, flighty, reckless, intractable, taciturn, and rebellious. She has no sense of humor and just doesn’t ever laugh at jokes or anything other people consider funny. Her favorite topics of discussion are demons, sex, race, and prejudices, how many people she has killed, and what people think about her. Purraezor doesn’t worship any deities or demon lords or anything she would consider more powerful than herself. Purraezor has a habit of exhibitionism, belching, and knuckle cracking. She enjoys lewd art, fortune-telling, and sports like oil wrestling. Purraezor is bisexual by nature but identifies herself as a female, she is a nymphomaniac that constantly needs to have sex to feel satisfied. She is brazen at expressing her needs, often times just showing off her massive cock and stroking it. She is very crude at her flirtations and basically says lewd things and asks to screw. She is very narrow minded to sexual experiences, she prefers it rough and doesn’t like any race that’s too inhuman. She is very promiscuous and just likes to screw for the release it gives her. Current She is traveling with Praxis and his group. History Background story and history of the character. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs